


Тоска

by Theonya



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-cest, Slice of Life, Underage Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Ненавязчиво касаются губ другие, раздвигая языком, пробираясь дальше... Он бросает томный взгляд из-под длинных ресниц и замечает, что в зеркале теперь видно лицо. Непорядок.Неполадка устранена, и можно дальше продолжать мечтать.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 1





	Тоска

Мисато который день не было дома, но он не сильно волновался, примерно представляя, где она. Аска была в школе, он же сделал вид, что заболел, хотя на самом деле болезнь была потерей душевного равновесия. Собственно, это было одной из попыток вновь обрести утраченное.  
Он поставил зеркало так, чтобы не видеть лица. Та же школьная форма, и воображение заработает, пририсовывая нужные черты. Например, немного мышц на худых руках, впалый живот и стройные ноги… Ладонь медленно потянулась к рубашке, робко погладив через ткань сосок, потом — другой, и вовсе прислонившись к кровати, закрыв глаза, перед которыми предстал он — добрая улыбка, теплый взгляд алых глаз, все ближе и ближе… Ненавязчиво касаются губ другие, раздвигая языком, пробираясь дальше… Он бросает томный взгляд из-под длинных ресниц и замечает, что в зеркале теперь видно лицо. Непорядок.  
Неполадка устранена, и можно дальше продолжать мечтать.  
Чужие губы лучше — не такие нелепо потрескавшиеся, не закусанные до ранок во время тяжелых размышлений, да и хозяин их… Несомненно, лучше. И это для него аксиома, для которой можно привести тысячи неясных никому, но правдивых доказательств. Он целует умело, но не жестко, атакуя и уступая, гладя по беззащитно открытой шее, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки — одну за одной, словно шаг за шагом оттесняя к краю здравомыслия, и ничего не остается, кроме как заключить в объятия, прижаться посильнее, отвечать так, как можешь… В голове эхом «Я был рожден, чтобы встретить тебя», руки поддевают шлевки брюк, стаскивая до колен вместе с бельем, и он не может сопротивляться, да и если бы мог — не стал бы. Кто же сопротивляется тому, кто приносит радость, еще и вдвойне? Даже он не настолько глуп, хоть и стонет под блуждающими по обнаженному телу пальцами, словно под пыткой — сладкой и безжалостной, обжигающей и бьющей молотком по вискам — пыткой наслаждением, не разделенной на роли. Он вправе взять на себя и чужое место, сам нежно утомлять поцелуями, ловить дыхание, находить чувствительные местечки, но… Так лучше. На самом деле.  
Ладонь немного неуверенно касается возбужденной плоти, и он сам тянется к нему, но замирает на полпути — плененный сомкнувшимся кольцом длинных бледных пальцев, парализованный этим прекрасным, но таким запретным действием, которое продолжилось в аккуратных, набирающих силу поглаживаниях, движениях и сжиманиях. До встречи с ним он не позволял себе потакать желаниям, но, когда они сбываются, человек входит во вкус, становится жадным и желает все большего. В принципе, невыполнимая мечта была одна: «Останься». Похоже, скорее отец будет им гордиться, чем необходимый сердцу человек будет рядом. По крайней мере, они старались.  
Рука скользит по члену все быстрее, и он начинает сочиться смазкой. Он лукаво смотрит на это зрелище и наклоняется: будто говорит с «маленьким Синдзи», будто целуется, обводя самый кончик шустрым языком, дразнит, манит, соблазняет и резко заканчивает экзекуцию, одним махом погружая член в теплые влажные глубины до самого основания. Крышу уносит с каждым движением, щекочут бедра серые вихры, но ударом, что убивает окончательно, становится ласковый взгляд снизу вверх…  
«Ты мне нравишься».  
И он изливается в собственную руку, стонет, раскрывает глаза. Зеркало показывает испачканную рубашку. Впрочем, некритично — еще до прихода девушек подсохнет, если сразу застирать. Тыльной стороной грязной руки он касается мокрой щеки — это тоже пройдет. И окно он откроет, даст ворваться в комнату свежему воздуху, задумается, провалится в полудрему, которая разобьется от Аскиного прихода и «Чего комнату морозишь, придурок?».  
Все это было и будет еще не раз, но…  
Драгоценная мечта разбилась на части, не оставив капли надежды.  
Потому — у него больше нет лекарства от тоски.


End file.
